Hearts
by takahashi06
Summary: Slytherin is throwing a party, and the Gryffindor's want to go. But only if Harry does, so Seamus tricks Harry into going. When they get there they play a game of 'Hearts'. The sex insues.


-1It was the end of the year, and the seventh years were in a frenzy. Seventh Year Syndrome. They all started to slack a little, and the Slytherins were constantly throwing parties. Gryffindor of course never attended, until Harry lost a bet. Harry and Shamus were looking at an issue of Barely Legal Witches when the idea came to Shamus. "Harry, if I win this game of Exploding snap then you have to go to the Slytherin End of the Year Bash part 12."he said slurring his words. These days Shamus went a little too far on the Butterbeer."I'll take that bet" replied Harry, "But if I win you have to strip naked and sing I'm a little tea cup in the Great Hall." Harry's played Shamus at least 20 times and Shamus has never beat him at Exploding Snap.

Harry strode into the Slytherin common room, the heads of his fellow seventh years turned in surprise. "Look who it is everyone. The boy who lived has decided to grace us with his presence. I am deeply honored." announced Draco mockingly, "I knew you would show up to at least one of my fabulous shindigs. There's no way anyone could resist, even if they are a Gryffindor." I must be drunk, thought Draco, I would never utter the word shindig. It is unbecoming of a Malfoy to use such a disgusting mudblood word.  
"Sod off, Malfoy" retorted Ron before leaving Harry's side to find Hermione who decided to leave earlier with the Patil twins and Ginny. After discovering her place in the room, and verifying she was completely soberly loyal like a good gryffindor he returned to Harry's side.   
"Come join us Potter, Weaslby. We're playing hearts." shouted Malfoy.  
"Hearts, what the bloody hell is that?" Ron asked Harry in a hushed tone. There was no way he would let Malfoy willingly know he knew something he didn't.  
"It's a muggle card game. Highly annoying, and hard." replied Harry.  
"Come one you two, I'll go easy on you, Crabbe and Goyle will play too." yelled Malfoy from across the room.  
"Like hell you will. I could beat you even while you cheat."  
"Then prove it, Weasly." Malfoy replied sneering.  
Harry tried to give Ron some playing tips and how-to's on the way to the table in the middle of the common, so he wouldn't look like a total idiot.  
"Okay, Crabbe-Goyle-Weaslby listen closely at what I'm saying because I don't like to repeat. Here is how you play. The object of Hearts is to have the lowest score at the end of the game. Choose three cards to pass to an opponent, except for every fourth hand when no cards are passed. The player who has the two of clubs starts the play by leading with it. Each player moving clockwise, plays a card. The person who plays the highest card of the same suit as the first card played takes the trick. That player starts the next trick by clicking a card to lead. You cannot lead with a heart until a heart has been played on a previous trick. At the end of each hand, you get one point for each heart in your hand and 13 points for the queen of spades. The game continues until one player gets 100 points or more, or until the dealer quits the game. If you win all the hearts and the queen of spades in one hand, it's called Shooting the Moon, then you score zero points and each other player scores 26 points. Now if everyone understands, then let's play." explained Malfoy before shuffling and dealing the cards.  
A couple of hours had passed and everyone was smashed beyond control. To prove how drunk everyone was let me just say that Crabbe and Goyle managed to win 5 times in a row. "Potter, if you lose this next round you have to do whatever I want you too." slurred Malfoy.  
"Same if you lose, but what if we both lose." slurred Harry right back.  
"Not possible" replied Malfoy. Even though it WAS and they DID for the last five games. They game continued on, Hermione decided to step in and add the points for them since she was still sober. She didn't trust Slytherin alcohol not to be poisoned. The end of the game was near, and Harry was in the lead. Surprisingly. He hadn't won a single round the entire night. Even this hand was looking good for him. Malfoy seemed to be getting every pile. Shit, someone please realize what he's doing, she thought. They were down to their last cards and if one of them didn't steal a heart somewhere, they were all getting 26 points and Malfoy would win the bet. It started with Ron who laid an 8 of Hearts, Goyle-Crabbe laid a 2 of spades, Harry laid a A of diamonds, and Malfoy laid a 9 of hearts. "Looks like I win, and Potter you are to be my slave for the rest of the night. Follow me." he said triumphantly grabbing Harry by the wrist and dragging him off to his bedroom. Malfoy was a prefect, and with it came special privileges, like his own room.  
"What is it you want me to do?" asked Harry.  
"Absolutely nothing. Well not nothing Exactly. First, strip naked. Second lay on the bed, while I tie you down. Third, well actually that's it."  
"WHAT? Are you bloody mad?"  
"No" said Draco matter of factly.  
Harry cocked his eyebrow. "What exactly are you planning to do to me?"  
"Nothing. Well not nothing." Draco paused when he saw Harry blush at that. "I was just going to take pictures and sell them to Witch Weekly."  
Hesitantly Harry undressed himself. Draco's mouth watered at the sight of Harry's toned torso. Damn why did he always get horny when he drank. But it's Harry fucking Potter, hmm fucking. Damn, why did Harry have to look so good. His intentions were to embarrass him, NOT fuck him. Malfoy tried to compose himself while Harry stripped himself of his undergarments and laid on Draco's bed. Wow, he's on my bed. That was rather easy.   
"Come on Malfoy, let's get this over with." said Harry annoyed.  
"Yes, sir." Draco complied, with a flick of his wand green ans silver scarfs bound Harry's wrists to the bedposts. Draco climbed onto Harry from the foot of the bed.  
"Green and Silver?"  
"Perfect Color, I think. I can see the headlines now: Boy who Lived, Gryffindor, tied up and sexed by Slytherin Prefect. It's quite perfect actually."  
"Wait what, so said you were taking pictures."  
"I am", said Draco as he used his wand to levitate his camera to him. Camera in hand he flashed a couple of pictures, and levitated his camera back to his desk, "Although I could do a little something extra, if only to further your embarrassment."  
"Fuck that." said Potter before using wandless magic to rid himself of the green and silver scarfs. Sitting up he suddenly felt sensations around his cock. He didn't need to look down to see that his cock was standing at attention.  
"By the way, did I forget to tell you that when you do that. You'll immidiatly be hard." announced Malfoy before flicking his wand, making the scarfs tie around his wrists before he could decide to move. Harry laid back against the bed, giving up.  
"Your mine for the night Potter, I told you that. So you will do as I want." Said draco pausing to stare at Harry's erection, "you know I could help you with that."  
"No thanks, Malfoy." snapped Harry.  
"Your pain." replied Malfoy. And a pain it was. He needed to find release before it really became a problem. Malfoy was out of the question, his father's a death eater. But he never took the mark, said his inner self, and you do have a rather LARGE problem right now.  
"Malfoy what are you...oh my god, fuck" started Harry while Malfoy's mouth possessed his shaft. Harry groaned in satisfaction.   
"Ah...Malfoy...unbelievable...please.."  
Malfoy released Harry's dick from his mouth with a smack, and climbed up Harry's body sitting on his waist. Malfoy flicked his wand once making his clothing disappear, twice to make a bottle of lube appear in his hand. Harry's eyes widened.  
'Oh, don't look at me that way. Weren't you just begging for me? Besides it's not like you can do anything about it, while your tied up that is. And I have no intention of letting you go, until I get what I want." Draco squeezed an ample amount of lube into his palm, and ran it along Harry's shaft. Harry gave Draco a confused look.  
"You see Harry, nothing to be afraid of. You didn't actually think you would bottom did you. Honestly, as if I would give you the pleasure. No that would take groveling not begging." answered Draco. Draco lifted himself up, spread his ass cheeks apart, and slammed himself down onto Harry's shaft. Harry let out a whimpering groan, feeling the pain of the force and pleasure at the same time. Malfoy began to move himself up and down Harry's shaft. Harry struggled against the scarfs, wanting to touch Draco all over. God, what was this feeling. He hated Draco, or so he thought. Is it possible to hate someone and find them absolutely irresistible at the same time? Finally tired of Draco's teasing her used wandless magic to rid himself of the scarfs, and flipped Draco onto his back. Draco squealed in shock of the action. Harry slammed into Draco over and over until he reached his completion. Draco followed soon after turned on by the thought of Harry making Draco the submissive.  
"I suggest whips and chains next time"suggested Draco.  
"What makes you think there will be a next time?" asked Harry breathing heavily from exhaustion. Draco whimpered at that. What makes Potter think I can't own him again?  
"Let's make a deal Draco. If you beat Ravenclaw for the Housecup this Friday, then I'll do whatever you want me to do." suggested Harry.  
"Of course we're going to win, what makes you think we wouldn't?"asked Draco a little insulted at the thought. That is until he realized Harry the amused look in Harry's eyes. He was using that as an excuse. The thought made Draco happy.   
"So no deal then" asked Harry.  
"NO WAY, are you getting out of this one. Deal" replied Draco giving his hand to Harry to shake in agreement. Harry didn't take his hand instead he dipped his head down to a place lower on Draco, that he had been wanting to taste for sometime.  
I could get used to this, thought Draco before getting lost in the pleasure of Harry's mouth on his cock.


End file.
